Red Velvet Romance
by strawberryshortcakeandcream
Summary: Sango is an aspiring pastry chef in the morning and an undercover agent at night. Miroku is her pastry shop's regular patron. Under a circumstance, Miroku seeks the help of Sango. What can red velvet cupcakes do between these two souls? Will romance bloom? AU.
1. Her Life

**Red Velvet Romance**

**Summary:** Sango is an aspiring pastry chef in the morning and an undercover agent at night. Miroku is her pastry shop's regular patron. Under a circumstance, Miroku seeks the help of Sango. What can red velvet cupcakes do between these two souls? Will romance bloom? AU.

* * *

**This is a story told in snippets.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Her Life**

Sango was in her playground – the pastry shop in which she had inherited from her mother after she had died a year ago. She guessed that she got her trait of being a pastry lover from her. She always had a passion for baking and her mom was a good mentor. She had started her day early to do the mise en place for the ingredients of her specials for today and started baking with the help of her best friends, Kagome and Kikyo who were all working part time in her little pastry shop – Rouge Patisserie.

The three of them grew together since their houses were just a few inches away from each other. Since her father had died after Kohaku was born because of his work as an undercover agent, it was always her mother who brought them up together, until she had died of heart failure last year which made her the sole proprietress of the said pastry shop. She felt that her Mom just waited for her to graduate from her culinary art degree before she had finally stopped fighting for her illness. She sighed sadly as she looked at her baked goods that were now being cooled at the cooling racks occupying the whole table.

_I miss my Mom._ She solemnly added. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw the door opened and revealed her brother.

She smiled as she saw her brother, Kohaku, the only family she had entered the kitchen in his high school uniform. "Nee-chan, I'll go to school now. Bye." He said as he got two red velvet cupcakes from the cooling rack. "Okay, but…" She said, "that would be $5, Kohaku." She informed him, pointing at the cupcakes he was holding with both hands.

Kohaku groaned as he rolled his eyes, "Nee-chan you're such a business-minded person. I'll just take the counter work later when I get back from school!" He said as he ran towards the door. She heard him greeting Kagome and Kikyo who were busy on their work setting up the shop.

She smiled to herself as her brother left. Seeing Kohaku always reminded her of their father. He died as a hero – protecting his subjects from the gunshot from the criminal that they were chasing. It was just sad that Kohaku didn't even get the chance to grow up with a loving father but their mother would always tell tales about their father's heroic deeds.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Kagome entered the kitchen, calling her name. "Sango-chan, we should display the cupcakes outside. Our regular customers are looking for them." She said, smiling.

"All right." She transferred the red velvet cupcakes to the tray and arranged them outside for display.

* * *

**R&R **

**What do you think? **


	2. His Life

**Red Velvet Romance**

**Summary:** Sango is an aspiring pastry chef in the morning and an undercover agent at night. Miroku is her pastry shop's regular patron. Under a circumstance, Miroku seeks the help of Sango. What can red velvet cupcakes do between these two souls? Will romance bloom? AU.

* * *

**This is a story told in snippets.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**His Life**

Miroku stirred from his sleep feeling so light headed. He felt someone was touching his legs. It was something soft. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a pretty girl lying beside him naked.

_Yeah, right. I got this girl from the bar from last night._ He silently muttered.

He scanned his surroundings in which he found unfamiliar. He wasn't in his room. _Where am I?_

He sat up, resting his back on the head rest on the bed and started pondering on what had happened last night.

The last thing he remembered was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leaving him and Kouga at the bar. _What was the reason?_ He wondered.

_Where is Kouga?_ He asked himself, getting a bit worried over his friend.

_Ah, better leave before the girl wakes up. _He went down from the bed and gathered his thrown clothes on the floor then proceeded to the toilet to wash up. Judging from his surroundings, he was at a hotel. He was in this place for so many times. He knew this place. _Western Place._ He muttered. It was one of the hotel chains that the Taishos owned – in which he was good friends with.

The splash of cold water over his body woke up his whole system, making him remember last night's events.

They were at the bar with his friends, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru who was Inuyasha's half-brother and Kouga.

He remembered that he pissed off Sesshomaru last night because he tried to sell him off for some girl. Well, he could understand him because he had a girl already but he had never met her. As for Inuyasha, he was also taken but he only met Kikyo, his girlfriend once because of his reputation.

_That's why I don't want to be in a serious relationship. I can't goof off the way I want._ He sighed.

Taking his thoughts back last night, he tried to dig in his memory how did he end up with a girl and pondered how Kouga had gone missing.

He remembered that right after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left because they said that they had something to do concerning their business, he and Kouga went to the Red Light District for fun.

_I get it now. That's where I got the girl. I saw her while she was dancing on the stage and tried to hit on her as soon as her little presentation was done._

_So that was it._

Quickly, he finished off showering then dressed up. When he got out of the shower, the girl was already awake, flashing him his seductive smile.

"Good morning, sweetie." The girl greeted.

"Good morning to you, too." He greeted back, not even taking a glance to her because he was busy looking for his cellphone and wallet.

"What's with the hurry?" The girl asked.

"I need to find my friend." He was referring to Kouga.

When he finally found his cellphone and wallet, he took a glance from the girl on the bed whom he didn't even know the name. He took out some cash from his wallet and put it on the bedside table. "For last night." He said before he finally left the room which left the girl speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Velvet Romance 3**

* * *

"Bye, Sango-chan, we're leaving now. See you tomorrow!" Kagome bid her goodbye to Sango followed by Kikyo – her elder sister.

"You are being called by your uncle for tomorrow, right?" Kikyo asked. Both sisters were aware of her other work – it was being a part-time undercover agent. She guessed that she inherited that from her father. She didn't want her father's efforts and good deeds go into waste. Her mother was strongly opposed with the idea of her following the footsteps of her father. But she still pursued that path other than her career as a pastry chef. It was only her family and her best friends that know about the nature of her other work.

"Yes." She answered.

"Well, then, we'll just take care of the shop tomorrow. And be careful." Kikyo said, showing her concern for her. And Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Kikyo, dear, it will just be a briefing for my new assignment. No need to worry over nothing." She assured them.

"But still. You have to take care." Kagome said. Her emotions were more obvious than of Kikyo.

"I will, don't worry. Take care on your way home, guys. See you tomorrow."

"Okay." Both sisters said as they started walking away.

Kagome chatted happily with Kikyo as there were walking. She was in front of her shop and watched the sisters retreating backs until they were out of her sight before she finally closed the pastry shop.

Sango walked the path towards the connecting door which connected their house to the shop and went to her room to get her toiletries and clothes before she proceeded to take a bath.

She took off her clothes and soaked herself in the bath tub with lavender scent which she had prepared beforehand; right after Kohaku took his bath.

_It feels so good._ She muttered and dipped herself deeper; just below her nose and relaxed herself.

Today had been a tough day for all of them since they had so many customers coming in and not to mention that they also had outside orders. Kagome had been aiding her to bake pastries and breads while Kikyo and Ayame – a part-time worker and Kagome's friend from her class had been acting as the counter and waitresses. Kohaku also came to help when he got home from school. Then there's also this Yamachiro Ren, a very handsome guy who happened to be her cousin from her mother side, was the barista. He was living with them since he started with his university because he came from Osaka which was far from Tokyo.

_I hope tomorrow will be a fine day for me. _She silently hoped.

-x-

Before she went to her room, she checked Kohaku first in his room and found that he was deeply asleep. She didn't bother to check her cousin since she may came in in the wrong time like before. She blushed at the thought. It almost a year ago when she stopped checking on her cousin; she couldn't sleep that time and decided to go down the kitchen to drink water and saw that the lights from Ren's room was still opened when it's almost one am in the morning. As her curiosity arose, she knocked on his door but received no respond. She then opened the room and saw that he was wearing his headphones while reading a magazine. She went closer to approach him and to tell him to sleep already but she blushed hard as soon as she got a closer look on the magazine that he was holding – it was a porn magazine. And it not just one, but they were all scattered around his bed.

When he finally noticed her presence, he quickly hid the erotic magazines under his pillows and smiled awkwardly to her while sweat dropping which gained him a smack on the head and then she told him to sleep.

It was then that she stopped coming from his room ever again.


End file.
